ROULETTE
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Duet Drama CD: Otoya & Tokiya |previous = Ryou de no Futari 寮でのふたり |next = Kenka Suru Hodo Naka Ga Ii? ケンカするほど仲がいい？ |current track = ROULETTE }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ デュエットドラマCD 音也&トキヤ ROULETTE |image = |kanji name = ROULETTE |romaji name = ROULETTE |translation = ROULETTE |type = Duet Drama CD |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The second track from the [[Duet Drama CD: Otoya & Tokiya|' Duet Drama CD: Otoya & Tokiya']]. It is a duet song by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] and [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who are voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'' and ''Miyano Mamoru'', respectively. Lyrics English = My heart is burning …and singing. Why is it? A painted future, this sky is soaring! Can I fly to the sky? Can I get my dreams come true? Come on, Place your bets! Risk everything! It's becoming so hot that my heart hurts! It's not a bad feeling, though. I'll make you understand! I won't hand over these feelings! Growing up!! Hurrying towards a dream! We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow! Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom Believe in me, and then you'll see! I promise you! Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose? We'll play this song of fate! We won't lose! Rivals song My heart is diving …and rising with love! This guiding music's entirety will become a rainbow! I'll go to the next one! I'll try for it all! Come on, Let's run though That door ahead! What will be at this road's end? Where the light is excitedly waiting unseen! Let's begin this story! Jumping up!! Onto a seven-colored stage! I want to see everyone soon! Shining like a star in the night, This feeling is the strongest! My love for you! Shoot a coin! Give it a toss! Good luck! Heads or tails, make your choice! My goddess of music is smiling! Let's play a game! My dear friends! Growing up!! Hurrying towards a dream! I want to send all of this to the world! I've realized we're tied together by something Believe in me, and then you'll see! I promise you! Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red or black, which do you choose? Even though we recognize this bond, We won't lose! Rivals song!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = kokoro ga Burning …And Singing　naze darou? egaita Future kono sora kakete iku Can I Fly The Sky? Can I Get True Dream?　saa Bet shiyou subete kakete atsuku narunda　mune ga itai kurai waruku wa nai kanjou　wakarasete agemashou kono kimochi yuzuranai yume wo mite　hashirou yo Growing Up!! kakegae nai asu wo sagasou egao wo sakasetai omoi shinjite mitete yo I Promise You mirai wo Raise　mawaridasu　Roulette Game　aka to kuro docchi wo erabu? unmei no uta wo kanadeyou makerarenai Rivals Song aiko Diving …And Rising　HAATO ga michibiku Music marugato niji ni naru I'll Go To Next I'll Try To All　saa kakenukero DOA no saki he michi no hate ni wa nani ga aru no darou? mada minu hikari no saki　WAKUWAKU ga matteru sa hajimeyou monogatari nanairo no SUTEEJI de　Jumping Up!! hayaku minna ni aitai yo kirameku hoshi no youna yoru wo kibun wa saikou I Love For You KOIN wo Shot　hourinage　Good Luck　omote ka ura ka de kimeyou ongaku no megami yo hohoende shoubu suru ze　My Dear Friends yume wo mite　hashirou yo　Growing Up!! sekai ni todoketai zenbu tsunagaru nani ka ni kidzuita shinjite mitete yo I Promise You mirai wo Raise　mawaridasu　Roulette Game　aka to kuro docchi wo erabu? mitomeru kizuna de mo yappa makerarenai Rivals Song |-| Kanji = 心がBurning …and singing　何故だろう？ 描いたFuture この空 翔けて行く Can I fly the sky? Can I get true dream?　さあ Betしよう すべて賭けて 熱くなるんだ　胸が痛いくらい 悪くはない感情　解らせてあげましょう この気持ち譲らない 夢を見て　走ろうよGrowing up!! かけがえない明日を探そう 笑顔を咲かせたい想い 信じて 見ててよ I promise you 未来をRaise　回り出す　Roulette game　赤と黒どっちを選ぶ？ 運命の 唄を奏でよう 負けられないRivals song 愛故Diving …And rising　ハートが 導くMusic まるごと 虹になる I'll go to next I'll try to all　さあ 駆け抜けろ ドアの先へ 道の果てには何があるのだろう？ まだ見ぬ光の先　ワクワクがまってるさ 始めよう物語 七色のステージで　Jumping up!! 早くみんなに会いたいよ 煌めく星のような夜を 気分は 最高 I love for you コインをShot　放り投げ　Good luck　表か裏かで決めよう 音楽の 女神よ微笑んで 勝負するぜ　My dear friends 夢を見て　走ろうよ　Growing up!! 世界に届けたい全部 繋がる何かに気づいた 信じて 見ててよ I promise you 未来をRaise　回り出す　Roulette game　赤と黒どっちを選ぶ？ 認める 絆でもやっぱ 負けられないRivals song歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = ROULETTE |file link = }} |track name = ROULETTE (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma and Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #F2767F}} Category:Duet Drama CD: Otoya & Tokiya (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)